


Bad Blood

by K_A_Mindin



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_A_Mindin/pseuds/K_A_Mindin
Summary: Written for the Sunday Sprints prompt, "I did this for you." Shepard is betrayed by one of her crew and she confronts them. Just a short one-shot.





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with multiple characters in mind for the antagonist, but in the end I decided that he wasn't who was important, Shepard was. So she got more lip service during my 20 minute sprint. And then well, my boi Garry gets a name drop...

“I did this for you!” The words flew past her ears like bullets from her Mattock.  
“Bullshit! You did this for yourself. You’ve only ever cared about yourself!” She returned fire rather than take cover behind easy platitudes. This was it. After all that she had put up with, she’d had enough.

At first, she had genuinely thought that he had been on her side, then she suspected that he wasn’t as loyal as he claimed, but she believed that he cared. She had believed the lie. If someone cares, they don’t sell photographs of you on the citadel behind your back. If Someone cares, they don’t sell dates with you. Setting her up with the highest bidder. It was a fucking ingenious plan… While she remained oblivious. Now he had a problem because he had broken her heart and made her look like a fool. There wasn’t any amount of words in the galaxy that would be able to salvage their relationship. He’s just fortunate they’re docked so she can’t throw him out of the airlock.

“You have precisely two minutes to collect your things before I go and get Garrus and some incendiary ammo and the two of us play a little game.” He started scrambling towards his quarters.  
“And if you’re ever thinking of walking in my direction ever again, just don’t.”


End file.
